1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to data centers, and particularly to a container data center.
2. Description of Related Art
With increasingly heavy duty use of on-line applications, the need for computer data centers has increased rapidly. Data centers are centralized computing facilities that include many servers. Container data centers each typically includes a heat-conductive container where the servers are housed. The heat-conductive container is generally exposed to the sun, which causes the container to grow hot. A method for cooling the container is adding air conditioners. However, this consumes too much power and is environmentally-unfriendly.
What is needed, therefore, is a container data center, to overcome the above mentioned limitations.